Skittles Gone
by RKO.I.F
Summary: Jeff lost something, so Cody and Chris come to help.


**Skittles Gone!**

**Summary:**Jeff Lost his Skittles.Cody and Chris come to help.One Shot!

**I don't own any of the superstars used in here or Skittles or ELMO!**

**Rated M for swearing.Sorry But its just soo much fun :)**

**This is really random and Im aware of that.I had to babysit my brother today so while I put him on video games I wrote this in my notebook.Tell me what you think please :)**

"Ah,where the fuck are they?"Jeff Hardy,the rainbow hair warrior,said as he searched through the room for his most prized possession.Well at least to him;someone who's hairs looks exactly like his favorite things.

"I know!"Jeff said jumping up putting one hand on his hip and the other pointing a finger like a superhero."There under the bed!That's where I put them last night when I was playing hide and seek with Cody and Chris!"Jeff dashed under the bed hitting his head in the process."MOTHERFUCKER!!"Jeff yelled as he held his head.Jeff searched and searched under the bed but did not find one skittle."Ah fucker!"He murmured as he stood up and scratched his head."Where the hell could they be?"

As he turned over everything in the room,there was a knock at the door.Jeff ran and opened it."Hey Je-"Cody began but was cut off by Jeff grabbing him and Chris by the shirt and dragging them inside.He slammed the door shut and turned around to a frightened Cody Rhodes and Chris Jericho."Jeff are you ok?You look like you've gone crazy!"Jeff just let out a crazy laugh.He walked further into the room with Cody and Chris following him.He turned around and acted like this was the first time he has seen them.

"Ah!The Skittle Police!Finally you've arrived!Listen we have a BIG case on our hands here!My Skittles have gone missing and I can't find them anywhere!"Jeff exclaimed.

"Jeff its Cody and Chris..."Cody said.

"Yes!Yes!Exactly...Cody and Chris;Skittle Investigators."

"Hell No!"Chris exclaimed."I am not some stupid Skittle investigator!I am Chris Jericho!That's right THE Chris Jericho!Hold the applause please.Ayatollah of rock and rolla!The Sexy Beast!That's me,Chris Jericho!And this hear is my young gay friend,Cody!"

"Chris,I told you.Im not gay!"

"Its okay you don't have to admit it in front of Jeff here."Chris gave him a pat on the back.

"ENOUGH!!"Jeff yelled."Now you listen and you listen good,Skittle Investigators!Someone is out there eating my Skittles and I know that because they aren't in here.I searched everywhere!"He grabbed Cody by the shirt and brought him closer to his face before whispering,"Everywhere!"

"Chris lets find the mans Skittles!"Cody exclaimed feeling more frightened than before.

"That's Officer Chris,Detective Cody."Chris said matter of factly.

"Ugh,Officer Chris,help me get the hell away from psycho Jeff and lets go find his Skittles."Chris nodded his head and helped Cody out of Jeff's grasp."Ok,Jeff,We'll be right back."Cody and Chris walked out the door with Cody murmuring why he has to be the Detective and Chris is the Officer.They went to the store and bought some Skittles.They came back about 10 minutes later to see Jeff in a ball in the corner of the room rocking back and forth.

"Wow.That man really wants his Skittles."Cody said.

"I know.Good thing we just went and bought some."Chris said.

"Yeah.Good thing you thought of that."They laughed and turned the light on.

"Officer Chris!Detective Cody!Finally you guys have returned!Now where the hell are my Skittles and who the fuck took them!?"Jeff demanded jumping up and running over to where they were and grabbing the Skittles out of there hands.

"Um,we found them-"Cody began but only to be cut off by Chris.

"**I** found them in the grocery store.Stupid assclowns took them!"

"You assfucks!You just went and bought them!"Jeff said observing the bag of Skittles.He jumped up and stormed over to them.

"It was Cody's idea."Chris said pointing to Cody while he shot him a glare.

"Mine had a sticker of ELMO on the back."

"I told him it was a bad idea,Jeffro,but No!Cody doesn't want to actually look for them!Lazy assclown!"Chris said pointing a finger a Cody and shaking his head.

"Chris,going to the store was your idea!"Cody said stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Shhh young one.This does not concern you!"

"I don't fucking care who's idea it was to go to the fucking store!All I want is my fucking Skittles with my fucking awesome ELMO sticker!FUCKERS!!"Jeff yelled as he threw the Skittles at them.Just then,Randy and John came walking through the door.

"What is with all the fucking yelling!?"Randy yelled then popped something into his mouth.Jeff turned around and seen that in Randy's hand was a bag of Skittles and it had a ELMO sticker on it.

"ASSHOLE!!"Jeff yelled and ran over and started choking Randy...

Well at least now we know where Jeff's Skittles went.XD

**The End!**

**A/N:**I want to say sorry if I offended anyone about the gay part.I have no problem with it.And I definitely don't think Cody is gay.I got it from other one shots and thought it fit into here.R&R please!Tell me what you think!


End file.
